<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Reset by Drippin_Joe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154519">Hard Reset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe'>Drippin_Joe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Hiatus officially over, Hurt No Comfort, I did, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Maid Pearl, Memory Loss, New chap out btw, Pearl gets rejuvenated early on, Renegade Pearl, What-If, excessive use of My Stevens, set during early Season 1, who gave a gem monster a rejuvenator?, woohoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pearl is poofed for the first time in front of Steven's eyes, he wasn't expecting for her to fall into instant servitude when she returned. </p><p>Not to mention, he wonders why she calls him Pink Diamond, whatever that means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, came up with this idea in the shower. Tell me if I should continue it because idk. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pearl! NO!” Steven cried out in desperation, his voice cracking in despair. His throat burned from his cry.</p><p> </p><p>The pale gem split in half before erupting into a pale cloud, her gemstone clanking on the ground a second later. He ran and dropped, throwing himself directly in front of the monster snarling at him. In one of its many clawed, mangled hands was a long, glowing, pink scythe with a long crack in the handle. </p><p>A huge gauntlet punched the monster in the side, sending it flying with a roar. Steven didn’t care, only holding the white oval-shaped gem in his hands while sobbing.</p><p>“Pearl! I’m sorry! T-This is all my fault!” He hunched over on the gemstone, his tears painting it like raindrops. Shaking sobs twisted his stomach inside out. The fighting left his ears, not that he paid attention to it at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo’ Steven! You okay!?” He barely registered Amethyst’s concerned voice, only reacting when she came and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I-Is Pearl dead? Did… did I kill her!?” His voice became uncontrollable as he whipped his head to her. Amethyst quickly shook her head and said, “Wh-No! Pearl’s fine, Stevey. She’s okay, she’s just in her gem, see?” </p><p>She pointed down at Pearl’s gemstone with two fingers, “She’s gone in there, waiting to reform.”</p><p>“Yes, she’ll be perfectly fine Steven.” Garnet snuck up in front of him, a bubble in her hand containing the monster’s gem. “When a gem’s form is disrupted, they retreat back into their gemstone to heal and gather energy. Then, when they’re ready, they reform.” </p><p>She sent the bubble away and dropped down into a crouch, then smiled. “Pearl will be back with us, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>His expression faltered before he gave a small grin, his lips shaking. “O-Oh… so she’s gonna be okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry bud! This sorta thing just happens sometimes… mostly to me.” </p><p>“Always to you.” </p><p>Steven chuckled at the two’s exchange, his anxiety loosening its grip on his stomach. He looked down at Pearl’s gem and said, “So… when is she gonna be back? Five minutes? Ten minutes?”</p><p>Garnet and Amethyst glanced at each other before Garnet spoke up, “Well, it takes Pearl a <em> long </em>time to regenerate. We should head back to the temple.” </p><p> </p><p>Amethyst nodded, “Yeah, it stinks down here. Also, I don’t wanna stay at a crime scene again.” </p><hr/><p>Steven’s finger scraped across the counter as he stared at Pearl’s gemstone. This was taking way <em> longer </em>than he expected. He expected just a few minutes, the gems were tough and could lift boulders and stuff, how hard would it be to come back?</p><p>Apparently, a lot. Thirty minutes a lot.</p><p> </p><p>But he was determined to greet Pearl when she came back, no matter how long it took. He even had a celebration planned for when she did. </p><p>The temple door opened and Amethyst and Garnet stepped out. Amethyst’s arms were lazily held behind her head while Garnet stood stoic as ever. Steven’s face brightened up as he waved over. </p><p>“Hey guys! Wanna wait for Pearl to come back with me?” </p><p>“Naw, sounds boring.” Amethyst walked over and sat down on the stool, then put her feet up on the counter. Her expression softened a bit, “So, how long are you gonna sit here?” </p><p>“Until she comes back, then I’m gonna surprise her with the biggest, greatest welcome back party she’s ever seen!” He threw his arms out with stars in his eyes. </p><p>“Well, good luck with that.” Amethyst threw herself off the stool and yawned, heading for her next target; the couch. </p><p>Steven looked to the side and saw Garnet, “What about you, Garnet? Wanna help me watch?’</p><p>The quiet gem looked off to the side before shrugging at him. His face dropped into disappointment, a sad frown glued itself on his mouth. “Aww… you guys never want to help me with this stuff! How bad could it be to watch Pearl and set up the surprise-” </p><p>Pearl’s gem flashed a bright light before floating up into the air. Panic instantly filled Steven’s gut before he freaked out. </p><p>“Oh no! I gotta do this quickly! I wasn’t ready!” He ran up and down the kitchen as Pearl’s gem floated to the living room and… formed a small shell around it. Steven stopped and watched the new spectacle with wide, curious eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Owner detected in vicinity. Please state preferred customization options.</em>” Garnet and Amethyst’s mouths fell open, both staring at the shell with confusion. Steven walked over and asked, “Does this always happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Default setting selected. Please stand by.</em>” The gem flew down in a spiral before stopping a mere foot away from the floor. Then the shell opened up and a glowing figure similar to Pearl twirled up and formed. Her hair was more messy and loose than before, and she had puffy sleeves and a pink skirt. It was half translucent, and the most prominent detail was the large pink diamond insignia on her chest. She stepped off the shell and looked around, as if she was looking for something. </p><p>Amethyst’s eyes were wide in shock while Garnet’s face showed the most emotion it ever had in Steven’s life. The short gem stood up off the couch and put a hand on her head. “What the-”</p><p>“Pearl’s back! Pearl’s back!” Steven, though, was cheering in happiness as he ran up and hugged his caretaker. He rubbed his head on her like a cat as he smiled. “Oh! You look so cool now! What’s up with the sk-Huh?”</p><p>He stopped talking when Pearl gave an innocent smile and said, “Greetings, thank you for bringing me into the world! I am at your eternal service, welcome to your new Pearl~” She gave a light bow and took Steven’s hand gently, giving him a wide and happy smile. </p><p>Now it was Steven’s turn to look confused, taken aback at how… different Pearl was. “Now, how may I be of service, <em>Pink</em> <em>Diamond</em>?”</p><p>The smile on Pearl’s face never dispersed as she stood pinpoint straight and formed a diamond symbol with her arms. Amethyst’s jaw fell off at this point, its use being taken away instantly. Garnet’s eyes under her visor turned into dots as Steven looked at Pearl strangely, holding an arm up as if he was confused to even move his body. </p><p> </p><p>This was <em> wrong</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Amethyst are left alone with after Garnet disappears. He also wonders who the two angry people that stood in her place were.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I'm continuing! </p><p>This is honestly a really good way for me to have fun with writing, so I'll continue. </p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“P-Pink Diamond?” Steven asked while his hands found themselves hugging each other in discomfort. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s… that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes roamed over to Amethyst. She looked just about as surprised as he did. Then they went to Garnet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire body was shaking while her hands curled into tight fists. The visor covering her eyes had fallen enough to show the horrified gaze she held on Pearl. And the mother figure-turned-servant gem was still smiling at Steven, holding her salute proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the most uncomfortable silence fell over them, Steven tried to break it. “Garnet, what's wrong with Pearl?” He stepped back and pointed at the pale gem subconsciously, turning his head to the usually stoic gem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t that stoic anymore. Not with the frozen state she was in right now. “G-Garnet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, she moved a foot forward before the shaking in her body grew tenfold. “P-Pink… Rose… wh-wha… I’m sor-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Steven watched as she glowed white before disappearing, leaving two short gems, one red and the other blue, standing in her place. Both looked to be in distress, with the red one holding her head and the other whipped her head back like she had been hit with whiplash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red groaned angrily before looking over at Steven and Pearl and kicking the floor. “Great! This is just perfect!” She began pacing as Blue held her right hand near her face, which was half covered by her long bangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven watched with a curious gaze as Red’s feet began producing smoke. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Garnet… where’s… who are those two?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… never predicted this. How could this go unseen? She was... “ Blue’s voice trailed off before she picked up her dress and suddenly flew to the warp in a flash. Red stopped and watched as Blue disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sapphire! Wait!” Now it was Red’s turn to run after… Sapphire(?) as she ran over to the warp. After a few seconds, she bit her lip and warped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapphire… is that the name of the blue one?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven was left completely confused now. Pearl is acting weird, Garnet is gone, and somehow two new strangers were left in her place. And they even ran away, and all he was left with was a load of questions and only one person left to answer them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst had walked closer to them, but her head was locked to the warp pad while she rubbed her neck. “Geesh… that ain’t good.” She turned her head and glanced at Steven with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Who were those people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… just… let’s worry about that later. Right now, we gotta decide on what to do with Pearl here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need my service, my diamond?” Pearl finally spoke up, glancing down at Amethyst before turning her head with a smile to Steven. Her salute fell and she clasped her hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven looked at Amethyst with his mouth parted slightly. “Umm… I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you have me do, my diamond?” Pearl’s grin grew into a more serious business face as she waited for orders. Amethyst gave Steven a raised brow, questioning what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven didn’t even know. “Okay, I guess… help us find out what happened to you.” He gave a limp shrug and a nervous smile to his gem aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl tilted her head, almost like a confused puppy. “Is something wrong with me, my diamond? Are my services not to your liking?” Her shoulders visibly slumped, but she kept her hands together still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, not really. I’m just… confused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl’s body then instantly shot up, “Then allow me to be of service! I am made to aid in the rights of my master to research, entertain, and enlighten! My memory is filled with the vast knowledge of gem culture, so what would you like to know, my diamond?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven put a finger to his chin, “Gem culture huh? Hmmm… why do you keep calling me ‘diamond’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the designation currently assigned to you, my diamond. Would you like me to call you something else… my radiance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Steven?” He shrugged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Steven it is!” She gave a light bow and gave a salute. Amethyst stepped forward while putting a hand on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so Pearl comes back all weird, and now she's saying your design or something, is 'diamond'?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded along and asked, "Mhmm, is… that bad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst opened her mouth to explain, but it closed soon after. She wasn't fit to tell him this right now. Garnet or Pearl would be better explaining it. Sucks that both of them are completely gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven stared at her while waiting, and soon she put a hand on her hip and said, "I just think it's weird. I mean, why is she even following you anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, maybe I was the closest? Pearl, why are you acting weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply acting in your will, my Steven. Am I not in your liking?” Pearl gave a desperate, pleading look at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven quickly shook his head, “What? I don’t… Amethyst, can you help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know bro… Pearl’s acting mega weird right now. I’ve never seen her act like this. Plus, now we kinda have to go get Garnet.” she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “I’m probably gonna have to do that now, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, just keep her around. I’ll be back, dude.” She walked away to the warp and left, leaving Steven alone with the servant. He looked at the warp pad in defeat before sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to find out, my Steven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked up at her. A sting of regret hit him in the gut. She was acting this way because of him, wasn’t she? She took the hit from that thing, and now she’s his maid or something. She wasn’t even angry at him for getting hit in the first place, even though it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… it’s okay.” He wondered what to do now. Pearl would’ve gone back into the temple, or maybe she would’ve occupied herself with cleaning the house. But now she didn’t need to clean, she needed to be normal. Yet she didn’t know anything was actually wrong. It was like she had been wiped clean, like a hard reset for a phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered to his room. Amethyst told him to keep her around right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go to my room?” He walked past and pointed up the stairs. Pearl simply nodded, “As you wish, my Steven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand fell dead, but he jumped into action and hopped up the stairs, two steps at a time. He looked down to see Pearl walking up slowly with her hands clasped together, taking each step with a careful yet perfect stride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped a few feet behind him, being careful not to get too close. He hummed and walked over to his t.v. before getting out a movie. It was pretty cool in his opinion. It had a whole time travel gimmick where the main character goes to the past and everyone is back like they were years ago. Eventually, they slowly begin getting memories back before the whole thing dissolves into a critique of modern movie making. The last part he didn’t really care about, it was just something he read online, but everything else was awesome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and held the movie up to Pearl, “Hey, wanna watch this movie? It’s called Off to the Past and it's really cool,” His eyes fell to the side. “Usually, you don’t want to watch this stuff, but I think we could now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl gave a confused head turn before nodding with a bow, “If it pleases you, my Steven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made any cheer he had wilt away to ash. He still popped in the movie, and let it play on the t.v., but his eyes and mind were on anything but. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he do anything to help Pearl? Could he help her return to normal? Is this normal? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have an answer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven wakes up and hangs out with Pearl, and the pale gem gets some new duds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, has it really been 8(9 when I publish this) days since I uploaded the last chapter? I really lost track of time, jeezus. </p><p>Anyway, I'm, guess what, still working on the outline. I've got some of the beginning stuff done, but I'm figuring out the end. Since y'all are enjoying this, give me some suggestions or ideas! Also, sorry for making such short chapters like this. I know some of you probably want the plot to get rolling, but I'm trying to get some moments with Steven and Pearl in. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Beep! Beep! Beep! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hands clawed him out from sleep, grabbing his conscience and dragging it to the real world. </p><p>His eyes peeled open, struggling against the weight of sleepiness. A yawn rose up from his throat, forcing its way out from his mouth. And his hand had already turned off the alarm subconsciously. It was a learned habit, one he was glad to have. </p><p>Welp, nothing like a new day. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted himself up with effort, pushing his blanket down to give his arms some breathing room. A thought sat in his head, glaring through the void. ‘<em> Was all of that a dream? </em>’</p><p>“Greetings, My Steven.”</p><p>No, it wasn’t. He looked over to the right and saw Pearl creepily standing next to his bed, her hands clasped together. She was staring down at him with a small grin. </p><p>"Um… hey, Pearl?" He said with a confused tone, moving to the other side of his bed to gain distance from the gem. "What are you doing… did-" He stopped and forced his memory to go back to last night. All he could remember was her continuously asking if he needed her… services? And then he told her no before it made him pass out. Probably from exhaustion. </p><p>"Pearl, did you stand there the <em> entire </em> night?" His eyes widened at the realization. A part of him <em> really </em>hoped she didn't. </p><p>"Of course, my Steven!" It did! </p><p>"You can do other stuff! Why didn't you do anything?" </p><p>Pearl looked confused, her shoulders slumping. "I live to be in your service.. Am I… not doing it correctly, my Steven?" </p><p>"Wha… live to be in service? You're free to do stuff yourself, Pearl! I'm not your boss!" Steven moved in and grabbed her hand, shocking her. </p><p>"I… but-I don't understand!" She said while looking at him in fear. It was soon replaced with a much more controlled look, but he could still see it in her eyes. It caused him to let go and quickly apologize. </p><p>Pearl's eyes stared at him before she bowed down, almost hitting her head on the floor. "I'm sorry, my Steven. I am failing my duties as your Pearl. Please, have me replaced as soon as possible." </p><p>"No! I don't… replace? With who?! I don't want to lose you Pearl! You're amazing! Sure, you can be mean sometimes, but I understand you have adult things that can annoy you!" </p><p>He finally got out of bed and did something the pale would never expect: he hugged her. "You're like my cool magical aunt! I don't… I don't want to lose you." </p><p>Pearl stood frozen. How… what was happening? She was… broken somehow. She was trying everything in her programming to please her radiance, but she was failing. But for some reason, her Steven wanted to keep her, despite her glaring issues. </p><p>“I… my… thank you, my Steven.” </p><p>The boy watched awkwardly as Pearl began shedding tears, betraying the calm smile on her face. </p><p>“Uhh… you’re welcome? Are you okay?” He looked worried, and Pearl stood up and put her hands near her chest, still clasped together. </p><p>“Of course, my Steven.” She answered, leaving Steven alone on a roller coaster. He bit his lip and looked at each hand respectively. After a while, even Pearl was beginning to get worried about Steven’s state. </p><p>Then he gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his neck, “Ooookay… welp, I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back.” He walked over to his dresser, got out his regular red star shirt and blue jeans, and headed for the stairs. Then his eyes widened when Pearl said, “Allow me to hold those for you, my Steven!” She bent down and got her gem close to his clothes, making him raise an eyebrow before both the shirt and jeans disappeared from his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned and looked up at her, “Pearl! I need those!” </p><p>The pale gem’s eyes widened before she took them out from her gem and placed them back in his arms. “Forgive me, my Steven.”</p><p>“It’s alright… and can you just call me Steven?”</p><p>“Of course, my… Steven.” Pearl tried her best not to include the ‘my’ less she riled up her owner, or made them upset. The boy gave a shake of his head and walked past, and of course, she followed. A perfect five feet gap was between them, and once he made it to the bathroom, he nearly yelped when he saw Pearl standing in the small hall. </p><p>“Pearl, why did you follow me?” Steven asked, “I’m about to use the bathroom.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was not given the order to stay, m- Steven.” Pearl gave an apologetic bow, and Steven chewed on his lip. </p><p>“It’s okay, Pearl… just, do whatever you want!” He gave a reassuring smile before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the servant alone. A contemplative look shrouded her face. </p><p>‘<em> Do whatever you want? </em>’ His words echoed in her gem. That was… impossible. She was in their service, under their command. She wasn’t meant to do… what she wanted. That would make her defective!</p><p>Her feet stood grounded. She would <em> not </em>act defective to her Steven! </p><p>But… they gave the order to… so whatever <em> she </em> wanted. She wanted to serve under her glorious, luxurious, glamorous, elegant, glistening-</p><hr/><p>The terms continued until Steven had gotten out of the shower, dressed himself, brushed his teeth, and walked out. He saw that Pearl was still standing where he last saw her, making him frown. </p><p>“Peeearl… you can do what you want!” He said while walking up and putting his hands on his sides. A humm escaped his throat as he placed a finger under his chin. “Man, maybe I’m missing an obvious solution to this.” </p><p>"Would you like me to assist you, Steven?" A part of her was very happy she had finally said their name correctly. Steven thought for a few seconds before giving a shrug. </p><p>“Okay, now let’s get your memories back!” He pumped his fists up in the air, while the pale gem gave a nod and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, the boy had taken a stack of paper and began making plans. Of course, most of them were childish ideas to somehow get the pale gem back to normal. Some of the plans included  time machines, a microwave, and a baseball bat. </p><p>“Okay Pearl, do you remember this?” He asked as he held up the photo of him and her on the beach. In the picture, Pearl had an annoyed look on her face, clearly not wanting to be in it. </p><p>“I… have no recollection of that. Do you want me to imagine that, Steven?” </p><p>“Um… sure?” He shrugged, not really catching her meaning. It seemed she took things at face value more than she already did. </p><p>Pearl nodded and the boy watched as a hologram hovered in the air from Pearl’s gem. It showed the two sitting on the beach, Steven holding up the phone to take the photo. Pearl looked different than she actually did, instead wearing her new dress. It only hammered in that she wasn’t the same anymore. </p><p>The servant saw the sad look on Steven’s face and frowned, “Are you alright, m- Steven?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. Just… wait!” He practically jumped up from the couch and ran across the room. Pearl watched unblinking as Steven took one of the… art pieces, she had assumed, and brought it up to her. “Here, you used to look like this!” </p><p>She examined it. It <em> was </em>a Pearl, she had the same gem placement as herself. And the straight hair wasn’t too different from her more fluffy, loose hair. </p><p>“Would you like me to change my form to that, Steven?” She asked, looking curiously at him. They hadn’t fully given the order, but it seemed implied. </p><p>“Well, if you want to. I think that would be cool.”</p><p>“I… understand?” She gave a nod and her whole form glowed white. Soon she had changed into what she had looked like prior to the… ‘Incident’. Steven smiled and gave a thumbs up. </p><p>“Now we’re one step done to getting you back to normal!” </p><p>Pearl gave a supportive smile. She didn't understand what that meant, but if it satisfied her Steven, then it was good enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, let me pull up some more pictures. I think I have some… yeah, okay. Can you sit on the couch?” He pointed over at the cushioned space he had sat on earlier, and she gave a nod in understanding. Yet something in her gem told her that a Pearl of her standing wasn’t supposed to even be close to something reserved for her owner. But orders were orders, and she could <em> not </em>go against them. </p><p>She sat down with her back completely straight, the soft fabric under her feeling much more alien than anything she’s felt in her short existence. But she couldn’t linger on it at all, instead focusing on her Steven. </p><p>“Alright, now, do you remember who this is?” He held another picture up to her. It seemed to be some kind of Amethyst, or quartz… but she was incredibly defective. By some entity, or something in her programming, it just screamed ‘wrong’. Not to mention the ludicrous form of her. </p><p>“It’s a deformed Amethyst.” Pearl answered, a small tinge of disgust in her tone. Steven looked taken aback by the answer, looking at the picture himself. There wasn’t anything wrong with Amethyst, she looked completely normal. </p><p>“What do you mean she’s deformed? She looks alright to me.” </p><p>Pearl gulped before she said, “My… Steven, if you could allow me to illuminate on what I meant.” She shared a nervous glance to the side, and Steven nodded. “That quartz is incredibly too short for her cut. Quartz’s, Amethyst’s specifically, are meant to be tall and strong. That Amethyst seems too overcooked.” </p><p>“I… do gems need to be cooked?” </p><p>Pearl gave a raised brow his way before saying, “I don’t understand, what do you mean?” </p><p>“It’s like… cooking food... something you used to do.” He gave a long sigh before walking over and sitting down next to her. His eyes stared down at his phone screen before he flipped through his gallery to the image of Pearl. “I… want you to be who you used to be. Or at least act!”</p><p>“I can dance for you Steven, if you want me to act.” She put her hands together near her chest. “Do you want me to, Steven?”</p><p>“<em>No! I want you back!</em>” </p><p> </p><p>He gasped in surprise at his own outburst, before he said, “Pearl, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell. I just wish you were like how you used to be. Like how you were yesterday, and before that. You always looked out for me, like the others. You helped watch me, and cleaned the house so it wasn’t a mess.”</p><p>Pearl listened in silence, trying to understand her owner’s words. She didn’t know what they meant when they said ‘how she used to be’ unless they were talking about her form.</p><p>“Do you want me to change my form to its previous design, Steven?” She asked, getting an immediate “no” in response. The young gem hybrid simply looked down at the floor and put his phone away. “Pearl?”</p><p>“Yes, Steven?”</p><p>“Why are you like this now?”</p><p>“I don’t understand-”</p><p>“I mean, why are you trying to help me, and take orders from me? Is this like a personality thing?” He put his hands out in a small gesture of confusion. </p><p>“I’m simply doing what I was made for, to live in your service. Perhaps you would like to know all of the options for me at your leisure?” </p><p>“If there was one for memory backup.” Steven said mirthlessly, looking away from her. </p><p>“I don’t believe that exists, Steven.” Pearl said, shaking her head with a small frown. </p><p> </p><p>And then the warp activated. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pearl roasting the shit out of Amethyst.jpg</p><p>Also, I'm not sorry for ending the chapter abruptly.</p><p>Can't wait for the day I get some fanart for this, I might just make my own for the fic. But if someone out there will take up the task, you have my gratitude. If you do, I have a Tumblr under the same name, so you could send me it there. Even though it's never gonna happen lol. </p><p>Until the next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relatives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gems come home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm alive. I guess 9 or 10 days is gonna be the typical wait for a chapter or something. I don't really have a schedule planned out. I've been stressing a little over this fic, but I'm still chugging. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes were fixated on the warp as it shot up its usual beam of light and left Amethyst, S… Saph-fire(?) and Red, the short red gem that had chased after the blue one not even a day ago. Amethyst had her arms behind her head with a bored expression, while her eyes peered off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are... back.” His excited greeting died at the looks of the two strangers. He realized… he hasn’t ever seen them. Well. he did when they left, but that was the first… ever. And the strangest thing was that Garnet was missing, and they were the ones left when she disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I haven’t rea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is Pearl still here? Is she back to normal yet?” Amethyst asked, stepping up and walking in, before catching sight of the pale gem in her original form. “Yo’ Pearl! You back?” She asked, a small smile tracing her lips. The disgusted and disturbed look on Pearl’s face meant she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… she’s still weird. She sees me as her boss.” Steven answered her, looking down sadly. His head lifted up when he saw Sathire(?) walk past him and look at Pearl with a frown. She moved the long bangs covering her eyes to the sides, revealing her... one eye?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl… she was… how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotta be impossible, right? There's no way she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amethyst spoke up, and, as usual, Steven was left out of the loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why would she call him… y’know?” Red whispered to the two, making sure Steven couldn’t hear. The boy, in return, gained a slightly confused, half annoyed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whos? Guys, I’m a little confused. And who are you two?” He pointed over at Red and Blue(He gave up on remembering her name) and the two looked at each other. Uncertainty spread itself across red’s face, and Blue looked ready to speak up. But Pearl took this opportunity to enlighten her Steven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How very nice of you to ask, Steven! This is a precious Sapphire, a high ranking gem who can see and predict the future!” She stood up and pointed her palm to Sapphire, and then turned to Red. “And this is a Ruby! Easily dispensable guard gems who usually come in threes or fours!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven looked between the three, his eyebrows rising up. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby… an Sapphire. That’s their names. But who are they?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The information Pearl gave didn’t really answer who they were, just them in general. But one thing interested him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can see the future? That’s… awesome!” He shouted, finding his own excitement overflowing. “Can you predict what I’ll do next then?! You have to tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up Steve-o, the gems are talking.” Amethyst said as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. “We gotta figure out what’s goin’ on.” She turned to the other gems as Steven looked over her shoulder at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… yes, this needs to take priority, sorry Steven.” Sapphire said, her voice monotone. The boy just frowned at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still wanted to know who they were. He knew their names, he knew their jobs and abilities(How come she has future vision and he doesn’t?) but one gem was missing. “Hey, where’s Garnet? She disappeared and she hasn’t been back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three gems looked at him, both Ruby and Amethyst giving Steven a “really?” look. He couldn’t even see what Sapphire’s face looked like, but he assumed it was the same. Sapphire stepped a foot(he assumed, he couldn’t see her feet because of her dress) and said, “Steven, Garnet is… a combination of me and Ruby’s personalities, to create a new being, of love and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a fusion, Steve-man.” Amethyst said, interrupting Sapphire’s just-starting speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven’s eyes lit up before he threw his hands on his cheeks and gasped as loud as he could. “Garnet’s a fusion?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kinda obvious.” Amethyst shrugged, crossing her arms. Ruby chuckled at Steven’s surprise while Sapphire smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were gonna save it for your birthday, but all… this sorta happened.” Ruby said, gesturing her hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww… I can pretend I didn’t know! So if Garnet’s a fusion, does that mean that she’s also you guys all the time? Does that mean… I’ve had secret relatives all this time?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a technical sense, we have been there. But Garnet is her own individual, with her own unique feelings and personality.” Sapphire explained, her hands slowly coming together as she talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… when is she coming back? It’s been a day and I already miss her.” He gave a sad frown while his whole body slumped forward. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other before both frowned deeply. “We… are having troubles... fusing at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is Garnet not gonna come back then? She has to come back!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will, but for now, we’ll have to wait.” Sapphire’s tone was sad, almost. Ruby placed a hand on her back, looking equally dejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what’re we gonna do about Pearl? I mean, we can’t just leave her like this, right?” Amethyst said, putting a hand under her chin while crossing her arm under the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she doesn’t even remember you guys. Amethyst, when I showed her you she said you were ‘defected’ or something, I think. Wait… defective! And she said you were undercooked, which I didn't understand. I mean, I didn’t know you guys had to be cooked, and that would explain why you keep trying to get into the stove so much-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst’s eyes stayed on him the whole time, a glint of shock flashing across them. Before Steven continued, Ruby interrupted. “Okay! If she doesn’t remember us, then maybe… we could try and get her memories back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fastest way to do that would be to find the device that poofed her. I predict </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be the answer to all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but we won’t really be able to figure anything out unless we use it. The only good… techy one was Pearl, and it doesn’t look like she’ll do any of that soon!” Amethyst pointed her palm at Pearl as her voice rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it will, at least, keep it away from any creature trying to use it.” The blue prophet said as she raised a finger. Steven looked between the two before speaking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I go too? I’ve been alone with Pearl for nearly two days, I want to help you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Steven, but for now, you need to look after Pearl before we get back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you guys get hurt while you’re away? Or a monster attacks and you’re not here? I can help, and maybe Pearl can help too! She can put stuff in her gem, what if she puts the item in her gem?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven, I know you want to help us, but Pearl needs to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>mission now. She sees you as… her master, Steven, and she’ll try to help you, for it will be the only thing she cares about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to use her like that, I just want Pearl to do what she wants! I don’t want to command her around against her will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s already lost her will, Steven.” Sapphire said while looking to the servant, her head falling a bit as her voice lowered. She turned away and began heading for he warp alone. “We’ll be back soon. Keep Pearl safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Amethyst made their way to the warp too, and Amethyst gave a lazy peace sign. “See ya’.” Was all she said before the three disappeared from the warp. Steven’s eyes lingered on it before groaning, “They just got back… and now they’re gone again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Pearl, who was staring at him with a thin, neutral frown. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I gonna protect her when everyone won’t let even me go on missions half the time? If I can’t apparently handle that then-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ And all his thoughts ended when his stomach growled, making him glance down in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl didn’t seem to react, only staring at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a bit harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… If I have to look after you, then that means I can also show you some of my friends!” His mood grew into a half-hearted excited one as he already had a place in mind to soothe his hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “C’mon, Pearl! I can finally introduce you to some of my friends!” He grabbed her hand and was marching towards the door as she said, “Careful, m- Steven!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, if you want to see more stuff or something, or follow me, I have a Tumblr under the same name, and I'm trying to learn how to draw art. So I might try making stuff for this fic!<br/>Yada yada leave a comment on something you liked or hated, or was disappointed by. Anyway, until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cause and Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the others head to find the strange device that hit Pearl, Steven and the servant go to the finest donut establishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wassup everyone, I'm back with a new chapter!</p><p>I could probably be a little more productive if I didn't have three WIPs right now. Oh well, what can you do?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The warp stream was dead quiet, even though three gems flew through it. They all stared dead at the light walls surrounding them, avoiding each other's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst seemed to be the only one actually wanting to say something. “So… are we still gonna ignore the fact Steven’s controlling Pearl now?” She said while eyeing the other two. Ruby lifted her head and stared at her with a desolate look, while Sapphire gave a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… we are not ignoring it. It’s… hard to believe any of this happened. As Garnet, we didn’t even see it as a possibility.” Sapphire’s hands shook as she held them close to her chest, something Ruby took notice of. The red gem moved in and put her arm around Sapphire’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… uh, why didn’t you just stay with Steven? You know he can barely take care of himself. I mean in a healthy way, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I predicted you two wouldn’t know where to go. And… I don’t want to be left alone.” Sapphire nudged into Ruby a bit more as Amethyst gave her a finger point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warp soon planted them down in a deep cave, with rocks jutting out of the ceiling as crystals lit up the entire cavern. Ahead of them was the familiar sight of a temple, with its large doors still open from their last visit. But the three seemed more drawn to the damage to the walls, which were left from the fight they had with the corrupted gem. But they didn’t linger on the warp pad, and soon made their way to the temple doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby walked next to Sapphire, her right hand clinging onto Sapphire’s left. Both wished nothing more than to fuse, but trying now would probably lead to a frustrating experience. Amethyst, meanwhile, just wanted to get all of this done. She wished she could’ve been sitting in her room, throwing garbage around and annoying Pearl. But a dreadful feeling lingered in her mind about the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior of the temple was a far cry from the stone, gritty outside. Instead of just pure rock, it was elegantly carved… well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>elegantly carved. Now, it had holes and slashes decorating its once beautiful walls. But where the battle ended was deeper inside, so the three continued onwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was still staying near Sapphire, not loosening her grip at all. But it soon nearly went dead when the three stumbled upon the weapon… the device that turned their friend into nothing more than a servant. It was still activated, its pink blade flickering and shooting chaotic pink electricity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… what is it?” Ruby asked, her eyes trailing up and down its black handle in caution. Sapphire let out a small gasp before her hand raised up to her mouth, hovering over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Rejuvenator.” She said, taking a short step back in shock. The realization was like a fracture in her gem. Both Ruby and Amethyst looked at her in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… Rejuvenator. It was used to reset gems back to how they were created. They lose all of their personality and are reverted to their most basic purpose. Pearl… she’s-” Sapphire didn’t continue as a light blue tear ran down from under her bangs. Ruby saw instantly and moved closer, wiping it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapph, don’t cry! We’re gonna fix all of this.” She brought Sapphire into a hug as Amethyst decided to ignore them and get the Rejuvenator. So, her strategy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Side step close enough to grab the farthest part of the handle away from the blade. She flinched back a couple of times from the pink static that radiated off of the blade, but once she had it in her grasp, she quickly searched for an off switch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fumbling around for nearly thirty seconds, she clicked it and sent the blade away. The handle slowly grew smaller, folding in on itself until it almost full fit into just her hand. Sapphire and Ruby pulled away and looked towards her, seeing the weapon in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then… we need to keep the Rejuvenator contained in the temple. If we’re lucky, we can find a way to… huh?” Sapphire paused with a confused sputter, holding her forehead a little bit. As Ruby tried to ask what was wrong, Sapphire suddenly grabbed hold of her hand tightly and flew in a sprint. “We need to leave now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst ran after them with a confused yell. “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get a response as the two gems stopped on the warp and disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven flew down the beach in a slow sprint, Pearl being dragged behind him by the hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Steven, maybe you should slow down?” Pearl said while struggling to keep up with him. Her words made the boy slow down to a stop. He rubbed the back of his head and said, “Sorry Pearl, I’m just excited for you to meet my friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you’re gonna like them. They’re really nice!” He started walking normally, something the servant was glad of. But she was still left a little nervous of how her Steven handled her. But they chose how to handle her themselves, and their word was final. So she kept her mouth shut like a good Pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the uncomfortable, yet soft and… interesting ground became hard flooring. It was white-ish grey in color, and a structure sat in front of them not a second later. Pearl eyed the building warily while Steven walked straight in, taking her along with him. ‘Walked’ would be a… understatement to what Steven actually did, which was practically throwing the door open with a cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sadie! Hi Lars!” He yelled cheerfully, the door next to him slamming into a strategically placed stopper. It was clear this was commonplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sadie and Lars, Pearl assumed, were behind a small counter. Both workers jumped out of their skin at the sudden fright, with Lars nearly falling over on the ground and Sadie giving a short yelp. But she stopped and realized it was Steven, making her give out a huff to calm her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Steven… you have to stop scaring us like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, stop that!” Lars angrily yelled, angrily pointing at the boy as his earphones rested against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry guys! But I just wanted to introduce you to someone!” He took Pearl’s hand and pushed her next to himself. “Tada! This is Pearl, she’s like my aunt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadie and Lars glanced at each other before Pearl ducked into a low bow and said, “Greetings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the worker’s glances turned into awkward staring. But Sadie quickly recovered and said, “It’s nice to meet you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl stood straight back up before Lars scoffed, “So, is she supposed to be your babysitter or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but she does take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she change your dia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want anything, Steven? We have chocolate covered Dog-nuts now.” She pointed her thumb to the left, and Steven looked over at the advertisement for the three donut, hotdog hybrid. A part of him felt sick, but another part knew that would probably be the sickest thing he could eat. Sadly, he wasn’t in the mood for a meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want three… no, four rainbow sprinkled donuts please!” He held up four fingers towards them. Sadie nodded and said, “I’ll get ‘em!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven waited patiently before Pearl spoke up, “What do these… dough-nuts look like, Steven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, they’re kinda circular… and have a hole in the middle. Like that.” He pointed at a row of donuts sitting behind a clear glass window. Pearl hummed and looked at each one. It would be hard to store them from where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they just put them in bags, so you don’t have to carry them all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadie plopped a brown bag with a donut symbol on the counter, “Here you go, your total will be fo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl stepped up and picked up the bag with a shine, before putting it in her gem. Sadie stepped back in surprise as Lars sputtered, “They ARE magic?!” Before running away into the backroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lars, get back here!” Sadie yelled, stepping towards the back door. But she paused with an annoyed igh, before turning back to the two customers. “If… I could just get the money. Your total is four eighty-five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded quickly before searching his pockets. His eyes widened as he suddenly turned to Pearl desperately, “Pearl, do you have any money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant placed a hand on her chin, “What does that look like, m- Steven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s green and shaped like a rectangle. It has pictures on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl hummed before her gem glowed and a stack of cash appeared in the boy’s hand. His eyes widened before he took out a five dollar bill and handed it to Sadie, “Here, keep the change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left right after, with Steven attempting to pocket the stack. He failed and gave up, handing it back to Pearl. Once they were walking down the road, he looked up at Pearl. “Hey, can I have my donuts please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Steven.” Pearl said, before she took the bag out and handed it to him like it was some legendary, sacred item. The similarities didn’t go unnoticed by Steven, who would’ve found it funny if Pearl wasn’t all messed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… do you want one?” He took one of the donuts out of the bag and held it up to her. The servant warily looked at the offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to take it. But she had to, even if she wouldn’t touch the strange object in a million years. “Yes, Steven.” She said with a quiet gulp, before quickly putting the thing in her gem. Welp… that was probably worse than touching it. Hiding the shiver that went through her body, she gave a quick smile to Steven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled in return, but it faded when he had to face the one problem heading his way; visiting his dad. He genuinely wanted to see him, but with Pearl with him, he didn’t know how it would go down. The two had a long history of arguing in his life, and from the stories his dad told him, it stretched to even before he was born. But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably gonna be different now with Pearl now that she lost her memories. Maybe she wouldn’t fight with him now. “Hey Pearl, can you act nice to dad? Oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>we go hang out with dad?” He asked, making the servant look confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… of course, Steven.” She gave a short nod, and the boy grinned in return. Well, at least she would be nice. But his grin turned into a deep frown. Maybe she couldn’t not act nice now. His thoughts clung onto what Sapphire told him back at the house, and if it was true, then he really did have a lot of control over her. It was blatantly clear it was true, according to how Pearl acted ever since she came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>true, then he would try all he could to let Pearl do what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The It’s a Wash, the most important building in town, sat near the end of the road. A multicolored van with ‘’Mr. Universe’’ on the side was parked near the car wash. Steven ran up and banged on the back doors. “Dad! Dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He backed up a little, and was glad to do so when they flew open and Greg stepped out, holding a guitar over his head like a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s hurting my son?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!” Steven said while running up and hugging him, causing Greg to let out a long sigh in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars, Steven. You gotta stop scaring me like that.” He set the guitar down with one hand before returning the hug. “Ahh! Now, why are you trying to scare your old man like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got donuts!” Steven said with a smile, holding up his Big Donut bag enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Than-oh.” Greg suddenly stopped when he saw Pearl standing a few feet behind Steven, staring straight at him. Steven noticed this and quickly tried to save the mood. “Pearl wanted to hang out too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg glanced at him before awkwardly waving to Pearl, “Hey… uh, Pearl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl bowed down, grabbing the short ends of her tutu, “Greetings… Dad?” She said the end a little confused, and Greg’s face twisted into a disturbed look of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven's eyes widened before he said, "She's just very happy today!" He threw his hands out to her in a gesture, and it seemed to make it even more confusing for the dad. Trying to move and forget the entire moment, Greg coughed into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so… how’ve you been, Schtu-ball?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, but nothing’s really happened, so I’m kinda bored.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg raised an eyebrow, “Well, how bout we play some epic tunes?!” He grabbed his guitar and raised it slightly above his head. Steven cheered, “Yea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ssssshhhh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All three people at the car wash froze in shock as a large explosion-like sound came from the left. Water sounded like it began raining from the sky, and the three looked over and saw a fading cloud of misty water and a figure slowly crawling over the small hill to the road. Steven’s eyes widened as it came crawling closer towards them, and the realization that it was a monster washed over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world is that thing?!” Greg yelled in a frantic panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a monster! We have to ge-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Steven, we need to leave as soon as possible!” Pearl said while giving a salute to him. Her eyes seemed equally afraid of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the monster. He gave a quick nod before grabbing her hand. He ran over to Greg and said, “We gotta get the gems!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t Pearl fight it off or something?!” Greg looked to the usual spear-wielding warrior and found her shaking. But he didn’t focus on it, instead quickly trying to grab Steven to get away. But the boy resisted and stayed attached to Pearl with an iron grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster roared and crawled straight towards them on all fours, opening its split jaw at them. The three ran behind Greg’s van for cover, which seemed to work before the monster crawled over it and caused the room to cave in partially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby!” Greg cried, nearly falling on his knees with tears in his eyes. But Steven took his hand and dragged him away towards the large hill. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If we can get up-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The boy stopped and felt his heart sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way up the hill from It’s A Wash was mostly covered by large rocks instead of bright grass. His dread made him slow down, and let the monster have enough time to crawl off of Greg’s van and head back towards them. The monster’s roar yanked him out of his stupor, and he tried sprinting towards the road in a wide arch. But Pearl’s hand slipped from his and he turned his head to see her falling on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her form began shaking as she stared at Steven in horror. She knew what was about to happen, and she could only focus on how much of a failure she had been to her Steven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PEARL!” Steven screamed as the monster closed the gap between it and the shuddering pale gem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servant closed her eyes, and tried her hardest to pretend she was already shattered. But the glaring truth that she had failed her Steven made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to happen. Maybe Steven would get a new Pearl to replace like they should have a long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud ringing sound above her made her shoot her eyes open to find the source. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> this noise before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met with a pink rose symbol on a floating shield, and they dilated in recognition. Steven was standing above her, his eyes staring at the monster before moving down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven gasped in awe at the pink shield he just summoned above Pearl, completely forgetting the monster’s presence in front of him. But reality caught up with him when the monster reared a large paw up and got ready to strike down on the now flickering shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never came. Instead, a thin but long white cut shot across the monster’s face. Two more appeared on its limbs before the whole body had slashes running down its form. In a manner of seconds, the monster exploded into a cloud and left a brown colored gem on the ground. Steven looked around before seeing the familiar silhouette of Pearl behind the cloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it dissipated into thin air, Steven was able to get a clearer view of Pearl. He could now see two swords in her hands, and her entire form was changed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes stared at the back of her head before she slowly turned her own and met eyes, meeting his stare with an annoyed glare. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I wish we got more swordswoman Pearl. Like, I get she can summon a spear but it's like they forgot she used swords and stuff for a long time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Renegade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven has his first encounter with the Renegade Pearl</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy!</p><p>Would you look at that, me taking forever to make a chapter, nothing new there!<br/>Sorry, guys.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“P-Pearl?”</p><p> </p><p>Steven’s eyes locked onto the pale gem’s own, meeting her glare with confusion. Her entire form was different again, and she didn’t have the same demeanor at all. Everything about her screamed <em> danger</em>. </p><p>“<em>You</em>.” She muttered, her glare narrowing with burning hatred. Before Steven could say anything, he was met with a thin blade pointed at him. She was standing above him now, her speed outrunning his eyes. Her face had a dark shroud hanging over it. “Explain yourself now! I will no-”</p><p>“<em>Pearl!</em>”</p><p>The voice of Garnet reached both of their ears(well, <em> one </em>of them had ears) and caused them to look to the left. Garnet was running right towards them, but stopped in a skid a meter away when her eyes met Pearl's. Even with her visors on, Steven could make out her wide eyes shining through it. Amethyst appeared right after, her whip wrapped around in her hand. </p><p>“Alright, where’s the... trouble"” Her words slowed as she saw the sight of Pearl hanging a sword over Steven’s throat, and for a brief moment, time seemed to slow. Garnet beat her to the punch with a shout.</p><p>“Pearl, don’t hurt him!” She raised an arm towards the pale gem, who gasped lightly and turned her whole body towards them. Her eyes seemed to shake with a stare as she said, “G-Garnet?” </p><p>She turned her sword away from Steven, who let out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. The entire moment left him sweaty, his fear boosting his adrenaline from having a literal sword shoved in his face. </p><p>Garnet stepped closer as her mouth split apart in surprise, and she lowered her hand. “You… remember me.” </p><p>It seemed to resonate with Pearl, who’s form started shaking as she stared at the fusion. Then, her teeth gritted and her stare turned into a furious, yet betrayed look. “You let them control me! Why?!” Pearl took two steps towards her, her hands squeezing down on her sword’s handles. It created a blue tint on them, but it didn’t draw anyone’s attention as much as the hot tears that rolled down her cheeks. </p><p>Garnet froze at Pearl’s words, her mind trying to find any response to them. But the betrayal behind them acted as a barrier, closing her throat. </p><p>“Uhhh, is anyone gonna explain what’s happening right now?!” </p><p> </p><p>The sharp cry of Greg seemed to actually snap Garnet out from her frozen state, as she turned her head to the man. Steven looked over too, seeing his dad’s confused, terrified face. The realization that he probably watched his son almost get stabbed by one of his long time caretakers and protectors dawned upon him.</p><p>Steven quickly stood up and ran in front of Pearl, thinking that he could stop her from getting angry. But he didn’t know it added to Greg’s fears even more. </p><p>“Pearl, wait! Please don’t be mad! It’s not Garnet’s fault!” He pleaded, holding his arms up, using his body more as a shield. Pearl glared down at him with a snarl, “You’re the one behind all of this!” Her sword rose slightly, as if she was getting ready to attack if he moved a single muscle. </p><p>“Woah, P! Chill!” Amethyst yelled as she tried intervening, holding her hands up. </p><p>The renegade scowled at the stranger before Garnet spoke up again. “Pearl, you need to calm down. You were hit by a device, and it took your memories away. Let us explain, please.” She had her hands positioned like she was trying to calm a predator. </p><p>Pearl looked even more frustrated than before, “What gem do you take me for now? You… y-you can’t be her, your appearance is completely different from <em> Garnet’s</em>. You must be <em> Homeworld </em> gems!” </p><p>She raised her sword away from Steven and pointed it up at the two others standing ahead of her. “You can’t trick me with your disguises! I know that as soon as my guard is dropped, they-” </p><p>She stopped her rant as soon as Garnet raised her hands and showed her the blue and red gems smack dab in the middle of her palms. Functions in her mouth shut down at the sight, and her arrogant smile she had on her face while talking disappeared completely.</p><p>"Pearl, we would <em>never </em>trick you. I... it's <em>us</em>." Garnet reaffirmed as she raised her gems even higher, nodding her head once with a frown. </p><p>“I-I… no… why?” Pearl lowered her sword as betrayal flashed across her face. “Then… why would you let them-”</p><p>“You reformed and linked yourself to him. We didn’t want you to be controlled, but… I didn’t know what to do,” She admitted, her hands falling into tight fists. “Pearl, I’m sorry... for not doing anything.” </p><p> </p><p>The pale gem lowered her sword to a relaxed, but still tense, position by her side. She stared at Garnet with an unreadable expression. Due to the fact it was confusion, hurt, fury, and distraught all in one package. Her lips quivered as her swords clanked on the ground, shaking in surprise before resting on the ground. </p><p>Somehow, she forced herself to say, “I… need an e-explanation.” Through the tremors in her form. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steven didn’t know what to think of the situation now. </p><p>Pearl didn’t seem to be under his control anymore, which was good! But… she was… deadlier? He couldn’t find the words for it, but she was definitely scarier. She gave off a ‘cross me and I’ll attack you and your whole family’ vibe, and it certainly ruined his. </p><p>Not to mention the death glares she sent his way all at every chance she could. Shivers ran down his spine the more dangerous the glares looked. But now that they were home, he was given a break with Garnet’s help, who shuffled the two gems into the temple while Pearl spouted off protests and questions. </p><p>But one thing was clear: Pearl had gotten <em> some </em> of her memories <em> back</em>. </p><p>So, there was a way for Pearl to go back to normal. But seeing as she held her past memories of him controlling her, he didn’t know if getting them back was good if it meant… she was going to attack him. </p><p>Or maybe he was making a big deal out of it, and he shouldn’t worry, and everything’s going to be fine with him and Pearl!</p><p> </p><p>He stopped brushing his teeth and paused. </p><p>Yeeeahh, he doubted it. But he held onto his usual optimism that maybe it’ll blow past once Garnet and Amethyst tell Pearl about what’s happening. </p><p>Dwelling on the thought, he walked out of the bathroom without a faltering step and stopped in the middle of the house with a low frown. To add to his dwelling, he had no idea what to do now. All he wanted to do was spend time with Pearl while hoping Garnet(well, Sapphire and Ruby originally) and Amethyst could fix everything. But, the biggest twist he ever faced was it fixing itself when a monster attacked.</p><p>Maybe she remembered because of fighting? The gems fought a ton of monsters, so it could’ve caused some kind of reaction in Pearl. Or Pearl was… pretending all along? And he was overthinking like he usually does when things go bad? Because it <em> usuallycomesfromhimandhehastoalwaysfixit </em>- </p><p> </p><p>His inner ramblings were interrupted by the temple door opening with two red lines splitting down the middle. Steven turned his attention to the door as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl walked back out. The first thing he noticed were the tear stains that ran down the pale gem’s cheeks. Then, the second was her shaking form and quivering lips. </p><p>Steven froze under the gaze of the mess. What made him freeze <em> cold </em>was how fast she shortened the distance between them and threw herself down on her knees in front of him. </p><p>"Uhhh-"</p><p>"R-rose? Rose, it's me!" Pearl said as she bent forward and looked down at Steven’s stomach. The boy let out a startled quiet yelp and looked towards the two other gems in the room. Garnet had her head turned away while frowning, and Amethyst wouldn’t even look at anything other than the floor. </p><p>Pearl, looking for a desperate resolve, lifted up Steven’s shirt and stared directly at the pink quartz where Steven’s belly button should be. Her baby blue pupils shrunk into points as she reached out and drifted her finger across the smooth gem.</p><p>“R-Rose… why?” She slumped forward as her entire form deflated, sending her eyes to the floor. The tears building up in her eyes fell as she sobbed "<em>Rose</em>” Repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>All the while, Steven could only watch with a sympathetic look and a deep frown that stretched his lips. He didn't even see the tears of the others falling down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone out there, probably: Can we have longer chapt-<br/>Me: 1000 words, take it or leave it!</p><p>Tbh I only make short chapters for this fic to get it out faster(which didn't help because I got caught up with my long fic) and I want to keep the pacing...? I don't actually know about the pacing, all that I know is that it's been only two or three days since Pearl was rejuvenated and she's already bein' traumatized.<br/>Also, I'm on vacation down in Orlando, Florida, so that will mess with my writing. I'll try to keep working hard though!</p><p>If there was anything you liked, disliked, feel needs improvement, or is just plain bad, then let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven, Pearl, and Garnet go through tough times</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HHHIIII GUYS </p><p>Sorry for taking so long, yikes I've been going through some things recently. I also lost a lot of motivation for writing this fic, but I hope making this chapter will whip me back into shape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly three days since Pearl regained her memories, and somehow it felt like only an hour in his mind. </p><p>He still had the image of Pearl crying burned into his retinas. He tried to process everything, but it was too hard to comprehend. She was still mourning his mom… and she ran away as a result. It was scary, in all honesty, and with how <em> distraught </em> she was, he began worrying. </p><p>She ran out the front door and never came back. He remembered Garnet running after her, while Amethyst stood still and, after a few awkward glances, retreated to her room. Leaving Steven alone in the house to dwell in his silence and dread. </p><p>Everything had… gotten worse. Well, it became worse, but he didn’t deny the possibility that things were gonna go downhill from here. But Pearl got some of her memories back and instantly caused her to break down. What if that happened <em> every </em> time?</p><p>Did it mean that she couldn’t get her memories back or else she would slowly get worse and sadder?! </p><p>Would it even be <em> right </em>to give Pearl’s memories back? </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't perfect, and she would get angry all the time. But it was better than her having a <em> mental breakdown </em> in front of him, <em>grasping onto him as she sobbed</em>. His eyes squeezed shut as he threw his hands in his face and groaned. </p><p>He pushed himself off the bed, getting on his feet for the first time in four hours. His head felt light, and his legs were weak from being unused. At least <em> one </em> of those hours was spent asleep. </p><p>Even when weak, his feet took him to the kitchen without faltering. He stopped once he reached the counter and felt dead to the world. He looked around, walked to the other island, then flopped down. </p><p>Truthfully, he’d forgotten what he was actually gonna get. His mind was already sluggish, so he didn’t care about it that much. All he really wanted was Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst back. He wished they could all hang out and have fun, just like they used to. </p><p>Continuing to wallow in his own regret, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes for good. Since they weren't there, they probably wouldn't mind if he slept on the counter. <strike> <em> They never really cared about what he did. </em> </strike></p><p> </p><p>Until a loud crash resonated through the cave part of the house, echoing from the temple door. It was loud enough for Steven to bolt up to his feet instantly. Standing on the counter, he stared at the temple door in confusion. Despite the fear crawling in his stomach, he hopped down and cautiously approached. </p><p>As he stepped closer to the warp, he heard another loud crash, followed by a scream. It made him step back, his whole body leaning away as it fell silent. He willed his legs to move closer to the pale blue door. </p><p>Now, just a foot away from the towering entrance, the sounds of clattering junk and stomps became clearer. His ear pressed against the door, curiosity peaking as the sound of a muffled roar of rage rang out. Another sound of clattering junk made it to him, and he let out a sigh. </p><p>He faced away from the door and slid on his back. Once he landed on the floor, he drew up his legs to his chest. His head rested on his knees as his arms wrapped around them. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Why do I mess everything up?</em>’</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Pearl! Wait!” </p><p> </p><p>Her legs were moving on their own. She didn’t have a clue where she <em> was </em> , where she was <em> going </em> , or where <em> to </em> go. </p><p>"<em> Pearl! </em>" </p><p>Garnet's voice grew more distant, drowning from the thumps of her footsteps in the sand. Some sort of settlement was to her right, a few humans walking around like nothing was happening. </p><p>She didn’t care, and she kept on running. Eventually the sand died under her feet and turned into grass. Tress passed her left and right, outstretched plants and bushes biting at her form. Small cuts of white light began building across her form, fueling the tears on her cheeks. </p><p>Huffs came out of her mouth, driving her to run faster. The trees began changing around her, growing taller and thicker above her. Rocks began appearing, another obstacle for her that she jumped over. </p><p> </p><p>Until one left her face first in a shallow river. It caught her foot from beneath her, sending her careening into the water. Her gem hit a rock, making her jolt up in pain. Water splashed all around her as she heaved and sobbed, tremors racking her form. It became unbearable, the reality of her world sinking into her very gemstone.</p><p>Rose was <em> gone </em>.</p><p>She was dead, now just a gemstone stuck in some horrible human offspring. And she had lost her mind, stuck to do some <em> animal’s </em> commands like a mindless servant. </p><p>It made her stomach coil around her throat, her sobs cracking and turning into high pitched cries. Her screams echoed around her, birds flying away from the river. Dark storm clouds rolled in, almost unnaturally fast. Rain pattered down on her, popping against the water. </p><p>Time went by like a… well, a river. She lost track, all the minutes and hours rolling off of her as she cried. </p><p> </p><p>Until she <em> couldn’t </em>. Once her tears ran out, her eyes were pale blue and puffy, the deep stains on her cheeks mixing with rain. Lifting her gaze to the river bank, she squeezed the dirt in her hands and pushed herself up. </p><p>She felt like a statue after hours of sobbing and kneeling in the river, feeling as if she had sat there for six thousand years. Her shoes, wet and soggy on her “feet”, slapped the clingy sand beneath. It clung on to her, the disgusting feeling hanging over her as she continued her travel into the forest. </p><p>It felt like her thoughts were stuck in a vortex, far down into her memories. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing picked up speed. Not even the cold from the air could cool the burning lump in her throat. </p><p>Her legs carried her past rocks and trees until they began disappearing. She stopped walking once she lifted her eyes and saw a cave, dark and moist, but away from the rain. It was enough for Pearl to trudge into the shadows and fall against the wall. Resting on her shoulder, a sob clawed up her throat, racking her form with tremors. </p><p> </p><p>Rose was <em> dead </em> and here she was, groveling in mud to some unknown deity to just bring back anything. Her friends, her life. Just… <em> anything</em>. </p><p>Instead, she got silence. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She didn’t know, she also got eyes watching her from afar. </p><p>Behind the treeline, Garnet placed a hand on a tree and stared at the cave’s entrance. Her vision had gone blurry an hour ago, the timelines splitting too much to search. She was relying on herself, her wit, and all her struggling willpower to find Pearl. </p><p>The pale gem had disappeared hours ago, and she lost her trail in the thick forest. But she eventually found imprints of her footprints in the mud, leading to a clearing in the forest. </p><p>She tried ignoring the whirlwind of emotions inside her, from both herself and her components. The whole crisis left her the most unstable she had ever been in a decade. </p><p>But Pearl’s sudden rejuvenation and <em> words </em> had left a permanent scar in her mind. And all of it surrounded <em> Pink Diamond. </em> </p><p>Pearl called Steven the aforementioned diamond; a very confusing, confounding action that Garnet had been stuck on. She split <em> apart </em>because of it. </p><p>She was very close to doing it again. Her hands were shaking lightly, not enough to warrant her attention. But it became hard to handle, and she raised a hand over her visor. </p><p>Deep down, she could feel her counterparts rise and argue again. Her thoughts became harder to understand, drowned out by echoing shouts and calm, condescending retorts. Desperately, she wanted to calm them, deeper down to her inner mind. <em> Her </em>mind. </p><p>But she couldn’t think. Not when her counterparts were taking hold of her thoughts like a tug of war.  Her form tightened as it strengthened and brought her leaning against the tree. A growl resonated in her throat as the tugging <em> tore </em>through her form. </p><p>She was seconds away from losing her form, a <em> pain </em>resonating from her gems. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, she stayed. Finally, the voices had died down and her mind was slowly pieced back together. Leaving her exhausted, mentally and physically. </p><p>Despite not needing to breathe, she sucked in air through her teeth and looked back at the cave entrance. Pearl didn't seem to leave, but even if she did, the ever increasing rain would most likely wash the footprints away. </p><p>The void of the cave stared at her, mocking her as she slumped up against the tree. For the first time in years… she felt incapable of doing anything. Her hand rested in front of her visor. </p><p>This…</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> too </em> much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I apologize for the chapter length. It was planned to be longer, but honestly shorter chapters are kinda comfy.</p><p>Although I've read somewhere that authors sometimes do it to squeeze readers and stats. I'm sweating fr like jgjhjg</p><p>Anyways, leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter... or don't! It doesn't really matter, it's up to you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>